


They All Need Her, She Don't Want Anyone, God Says What She Has To Do Not Like She Listens

by Crimson_Black2



Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandom, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Black2/pseuds/Crimson_Black2
Summary: She knew that she was being looked for. She knew that it wasn't just one person either. She had groups after her and she didn't want anyone. Too bad that one day a god came up to her home and told her that she was what they all needed and she needed them too. That she will do what she was made to do. Too bad he thought that would make her do what he wanted her to do. Because the next day she was gone and off the grid so she was hoping that this would go away.Then here comes angels and two men that are thought dead to show them that the world was more than they thought and she wasn't the killer. Now the supernatural was real and she now knows it. That means that she gets a download of everything supernatural in her mind. It was how they all found out that she is The Supernatural Knowledge.Blame my muses on this story. Not what I wanted to write.
Relationships: Shadow Black / Everyone
Series: Supernatural Knowledge Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831012





	They All Need Her, She Don't Want Anyone, God Says What She Has To Do Not Like She Listens

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of my muses. They wanted this. So to keep them happy and helping me with my books I got to give them what they want. 
> 
> Sin: Hey we know you like to write these too so don't just put this on us.  
> Writer: Bite Me!
> 
> I just have this thought that supernatural need someone that knows everything about it and that since she knows everything including magic that she can use any spell she knows. But of course being The Supernatural Knowledge means that she can't lie and no one can lie to her or around her. The way I see it is Knowledge means truth and truth means no lying to anyone. But she can keep it from them because sometimes they don't need to know yet.

Shadow couldn’t shake the feeling of being looked for by people that shev don’t know. She knew that they were looking for her but she didn’t know why. But they haven’t found her yet but she had a feeling that they would soon if she stay where she was. “You need to stay here, Shadow.”

She turned and looked at the man that was walking up to her house. She didn’t know him but she had a feeling that he was more than he looked like. She didn’t like the fact he is telling her what she needs to do. “And why is that stranger?”

The surprise on his face caught her by a surprise. Like he thought she would know who he was. “You don’t know who I am do you?”

“No, should I?” She asked him and he laughed at that.

“Yes, by now in your life you should know who I am. But you will soon. Just know the ones that are looking for you, need you and you need them. Oh, you think you need no one huh? But don’t worry, you will understand soon. Until you find out what you need, you can call me Chuck.” Chuck said to her and he turned around and walked away.

“Hey, Chuck! Stay away from me.” She said to his back.

“I would if you don’t do what you are thinking about doing.” He said without turning around to look at her.

She didn’t say anything before she walked into her house and sighed as she looked around. She was leaving and she knew that she couldn’t take all of it with her. But she couldn’t stay here because she knew that she wasn’t ready to be found again. Although she has no idea why she is being looked for. She knew that she had to leave everything that she didn’t really need. So she went and started to pack her clothes.

She wasn’t going to get a lot of time before they were there so she had to do this on the fly. So she decided to go to her cabin that she had built in the woods away from the town called Beacon Hill in California. So she called the sheriff in the town and told him that she would be there in about three days. Asking him to make sure that no one was using it and that it was huck up to electrice.  
“So the Shadow Black is finally coming back home?” Noah asked her and she sighed at that.

“Yes, Noah I am coming home. Not that it was that much of a home. Don’t tell anyone please? I just want to be left alone for a few weeks.” She said to him.

“Oh, I am not telling anyone. But knowing my son and his friends they will know before you get to your cabin.” He said to her and she sighed at that.

“I thought they would have moved out of town by now. I mean they are at least 25.” She said to him and he sighed at that.

“They didn't want to get out of Beacon Hills like you did, not that you didn’t have the right to feel like that. I am sorry that I didn’t understand what you were trying to tell me back then. I wish everyday that I would have understood it better.” He said to her and she laughed at that.

“You can’t blame yourself for that. I mean my dad was the major and your boss. I was amazed that you didn’t just tell him that I told you about that like the other sheriff did. He did it right in front of me. Telling me that what I said didn’t matter because he was his boss. I need to stop talking about this. Thank you Noah. See you in three days.” She said to him.

“See you then, Shadow.” He said to her and they hung up.

Shadow packed everything she needed into her truck and sighed as she called her neighbor to her left. “Shadow? Why are you packing?”

“Hello, Storm. Got a question for you. Can you watch my house for me until I get back? I need to go to California. I will tell you what happened when I get back and I will get you something from L.A.” She said to her best friend. 

“You know just what to say to get me to do what you want me to don’t you?” Storm asked her and she smiled at that.

“Yes, so will you do it?” She asked her and Storm sighed like she was asking her for money.

“You know I will.” She said to her as she walked out onto her porch to watch Shadow.

“Thank you, Storm you are a lifesaver.” She said to her and she smiled at her. 

“You know me, Shadow. Storm the lifesaver.”She called to her as they hung up.

"Are you coming over?" Shadow called to her.

"Yes, give me a moment. I just heated up my lunch. You want some of it?" Storm asked her.

"Yes, haven't eaten yet. That would be really nice. Thank you." Shadow said to her.

Shadow walked to her porch and sat in the chair that was hers and waited for her best friend to come over with their lunch. "You really shouldn't leave here, Shadow."

"You know me enough to know I don't like to be told what to do. God hasn't told me what to do yet. Unless no way." Shadow said to him and he smiled at that.

"What if I were him? Would you listen to me then?" Chuck asked her and she laughed at that.

"There is no God. God wouldn't let this world get this bad. He would let what happen to me happen. So no, I wouldn't listen to you if you were him. Because that would mean that you let my father and his rich friend pass me around like a sex toy. And I was 13 when they started. Why would I listen to someone that let that happen to a child?" Shadow asked him and shook his head at that.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Chuck asked her and she laughed at that.

"No I would not." She said to him and he nodded at that.

"How did you get saved from that?" He asked her.

"That is none of your business." She said to him as he read her mind.

"Huh, and he did it without showing you what you needed to see. That was a mistake on his part. He should have shown you that part. You needed to see it." He said to her.

"No wonder you aren't ready for what is coming for you. And it will find you wherever you go. I am just trying to help you, Shadow. You cannot outrun your faith. But I know that you will not listen to me." Chuck said to her before he just disappeared.

Shadow just stared at the spot he had been stand until a plate was sat down beside her on her table. She started at the noise and looked over to see her friend looking at her worryingly. "You alright there Shadow?"

"Not really. But I will be before I know it. Shadow said to her and she shook her head at that.

"You don't make sense. My life doesn't make sense, Storm. Before I was 16 I was used by my father and his rich friends as a sex toy. Not like I asked to be. Then a man that I didn't know saved me from it. Told my father that is he found out that them were still raping me that he would kill all of them. That night my dad died because he didn't take him at his word. He raped me for five minutes before he was picked up off me by this man and thrown across the room."

"Then he helped me up with no problem although I was chain to the bed. They broke when he pulled me up. Then he took me to my room and told me not to come out until he came back for me. I heard him growl at my father that he was told what would happen if he did it again. Then I heard my dad called out in pain until it just cut off."

"Then he came for me ten minutes later and took me to the Sheriff's house and told him what happen. See, I try two weeks before that to tell him what was happening to me but I couldn't come out and say it because the Sheriff before him didn't believe me. The one before him called my father down to the police station and talked to him right in front of me. And of course my father told him that I was making it up and he believed him. That night at home was really back for me. I was used by all of them for the whole night. I was sore for two weeks after that."

"Anyways the Sheriff went to the house and found the scene and called it an animal kill in the third floor of the most protected house in Beacon Hills. The guy that saved me was name Peter Hale. He was a good guy and I need to tell him thanks again." Shadow said to her and Storm was crying silently when Shadow looked at her.

"I can't believe you survive that. Now I understand why you don't date." Storm said to her and she smiled at that.

"Peter told me since I didn't ask for it that it don't count as my first or beyond that. That to him I was still pure. Just with a wrong smell to it. I didn't understand that then. But I think I understand now. After all the day I met you, you said that I smelt wrong but it wasn't my fault. Then you rub yourself on me when we hug like you were scent marking me. Then the guy that came here and disappeared. I have things that I know that I didn't know before today." Shadow said to her and Storm smiled at that.

"Ask the question you want to ask Shadow. I will never lie to you." Storm said to her and she smiled at that.

"Are you human?" Shadow asked her and she smiled bigger at that question.

"No, Shadow I am not human. I am a Wolf female alpha. And you are my mate. But I will not push you into something you don't want. I can just be your friend although my wolf doesn't like the fact that you are leaving us." Storm said to her and she laughed at that.

"I can't believe that I actually believe that. But I have seen your eyes glow purple before. I thought it was the lights then but now I know better. And Peter is a Werewolf. That was why he said that I smelt wrong. Just like you did two years after that at college. Oh my god, all my friends in college were supernatural and no one told me about any of it. Why? You all thought that I was your mate. All of you. One even tried to get me like my father did. But oh my god, you all were following me around during college and you all took care of him. He quit that school the next day and you all were very happy about it.” Shadow said to her and she smiled at that.

“You can’t hurt your mate. That is why mating chases are against our laws now. Back in the old times they were held because we were dying out. But now we are almost even with humans so we don’t need them anymore although a lot of supernaturals still use them.” She said to Shadow and she nodded at that. 

“Yes, Zula Poland started them.” Shadow said to her and she smiled at that.

“You are her. You are “The Supernatural Knowledge.” Storm said to her and she frowned at that.

“Who?” She asked her before she held up her hand to stop her from talking. “The one that knows everything about the supernatural but doesn't get it until she sees things that she can’t understand with just the human mind. Then the knowledge downloads in her mind for a week. Damn it, I am never going to be normal at all.” 

“Normal is boring Shadow.” Storm said to her and she sighed at that.

“Oh shit! I told God to his face that I didn’t believe in him because he let my father and his friends rape me. I can’t believe I told God that.” She said to Storm and she smiled at that. 

“That is what he gets. He shouldn’t have let that happen to any children. Don’t worry about it. I have a feeling that he isn’t done with coming to you.” Storm said to her and she sighed at that.

“So are you going to let me go or do I need to disappear?” Shadow asked her and Storm growled at that.

“Don’t you dare disappear on me like that.” Storm growled at her and she smiled at that.

“Fine, what do you want to let me go?” Shadow asked her and she smiled at that.

“I want to go with you.” Storm said to her and she sighed at that.

“I knew that was what you were going to say. Fine, but you gotta behave when we get there. The pack there isn’t going to like the fact I brought a Female Alpha Wolf with me and you know it.” Shadow said to her and she smiled at that because she didn’t think she would let her go with her.

“I would feel better with you there Storm.” She said to her and she smiled at that.

“Really, you would feel safer?” Storm asked her and she smiled at that.

“Yes, Storm I would feel safer. Stiles, the Sheriff son and his best friend are waiting for me to come back. Stiles was listening to his phone call with me so they are going to be there in three days. Too bad that I can just snap us and everything that we need there including my truck. Now or tomorrow.” She said to her.

“Let’s do it now.” Storm said as she grabbed both of the plates.

“Our doors will lock too. I hope you have what you want to take in your mind.” Shadow said to her and she smiled at that.

“Yes, I do.” She said to her and Shadow snapped and they appeared in the woods on her porch in the chairs and the table with them. 

“Good they are in the cabin.” She said without looking at the cabin. But Storm put the plates down and stood up. Then she walked to the cabin’s door. She sniffed and growled at the smell of wolves in her mate’s cabin.

“Damn it!!!” Shadow said as she held Storm back and snapped again. Stiles and Scott plus two more guys appeared in her front yard. “You four need to get out of here before I make you leave.” 

“What can a human do?” A blond guy asked her and Stiles hit him in the back of his head.

“She just snapped us out of her cabin, Jackson. I believe that means that she isn't a human, dumbass.” Stiles said to him and Shadow laughed at that.

“Of course Jackson, the one that thought he was everyone’s type. Until he asked me out, that is. He didn’t like that answer. Did you Jackson Whitemore?” She asked him and he actually looked at her and growled at her.

“Shadow Black, of course you were the only one that told me no. I just thought you liked ladies And it looks like I was right.” He said to her and she growled back at him.

“I wasn’t going to go out with the son of a man that was raping me every chance he got. Sorry wasn't going to let it be a father and son tag team. Your dad is lucky I didn't want to go after my father's friends. I just made sure they knew that they couldn't get to me anymore. After all, I was living with a werewolf alpha without realizing it. Oh, you all didn't know he was an alpha still." Shadow said to them and they just looked at her.

"We now know. Before you said anything to us." Scott said to her and she smiled when he grabbed his head in pain.

"You can't lie to me Scott. And I can't lie to anyone. But I can choose to not tell you something." She said to him.

"What are you?" The other guy growled at her and she laughed at him.

"Nice to see you too, Derek. You already know what I am. You and your Uncle knew and try to keep the supernatural away from me so it didn't happen because you thought I would be a bad guy. But Supernatural Knowledge can't be bad. That wouldn't go over that well if they were you know." Shadow said to him and he smiled at that.

"Who is this?" Derek asked her and Storm smiled at that.

"I am Storm Power and I am her mate." She said to him and he growled at that.

"Use your words , Derek." Shadow said to him and Storm smiled at that.

"He was challenging me for you not knowing that…" "Shut up Storm. They don't need to know that and you can't challenge her for me. Because I am not something you can challenge for." She said intruding on what Storm was saying.

"What are you not telling us?" Derek growled at her and she smiled at him.

"You do know that I was never scared of you or Peter, right? Why would that change when I find out what you are?" Shadow asked him and he sighed at that.

"It wouldn't because you are stronger than any other supernatural there is." Derek said to her and she smiled at that.

“That is right Derek. I am not scare of anyone at all.” She said to them.

“What did I tell you about listening on my calls, Stiles!!!” Noah asked his son and he smiled at him.

“Don’t you say that because you can’t lie around me either Stiles so you will get pain in your head.” She said before she looked at Noah and smiled at that.

“You still look like you are 35 Sheriff, I take it that you let your wolf in when you went to my father’s home and saw everything that was done to me. Good for you. I am glad you let who you really are out. And I see that you told Stiles about it and that it should be welcomed and not pushed off. Glad to see that he didn’t have to go what you went through to get the lesson.” Shadow said to him and he smiled at that.

“Shadow, so you are her huh?” He asked her and she nodded to him.

“Of course it is me. I just don’t know how I didn’t get the info when I was a teenager living in Beacon Hills.” She said to him and he smiled at that.

“That is a good point.” Stiles said to her and she nodded at that.

“Yes it is.” Storm said to him.


End file.
